This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Combustion engines, such as gas turbine engines, produce a variety of pollutant emissions. For example, pollutant emissions generally include carbon oxides (COx), nitrogen oxides (NOx), sulfur oxides (SOx), and particulate matter (PM). These pollutant emissions are highly regulated in the United States and elsewhere. NOx emissions from a gas turbine engine can be reduced by premixing fuel and air. Unfortunately, premixing can result in unstable flames that are difficult to anchor, and the best premixed systems today cannot reach the NOx emission targets. Another approach is selective catalytic reduction (SCR) of NOx through ammonia injection. Unfortunately, the SCR approach is relatively expensive.
Accordingly, an improved technique is needed to reduce pollutant emissions, such as NOx emissions, from a gas turbine combustor.